the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Restored United States of America (Gamma World)
The Restored United States of America is a Restorationist nation consisting of scattered communities throughout the former US territorial borders. While it has an official capital in Saint Paul, Minnesota the actual implementation of the federal government is challenging. Most communities have to rely on their own resources or those of a restored state's government but in some parts of the world (namely Minnesota) the USA is more efficient in it's government. As with other Restorationist nations the USA is part of the International Restorationist Network where it cooperates with and recognizes the other members to aid and receive aid in rebuilding the world with the objective of re-establishing the World Government after the restoration of those nations that comprised it. The Challenge of Our Time The restoration of the USA is not an easy task as much of history has been lost during the Social Wars. Primarily events from 1978 to around 2150. Many of those inhabiting US territory do not today consider themselves citizens of the US and it is these two factors that drive the challenge the US faces in being restored. That and the issues that ignited the Social Wars- issues that resurface or linger even now. Civil Liberties Humans and Humanoids are eligible for citizenship in the United States of America and have the full privileges there of. Citizens are able to vote in the nation's representative democracy. They have the right to assembly, the right to an attorney, the right to bear arms, etc. Mutant Animals are either Pets or Wild. Pets are owned by masters responsible for sheltering, feeding, and in general providing for their property who in turn owes them loyalty. The same laws governing non-intelligent non-humans (known simply as animals) covers the Mutant Animal population. These are some of the implications; * Pets must have clear indication of ownership at all times, the most common form of this is a collar, and tag with the individuals name, the owner's name, and contact information. Animals found with out identification are to be taken to an Animal Shelter to be tended to in the hopes that someone will take them in. * Pets are the responsibility of their owners, and thus any action the pet takes can be a reflection upon the owner. The owner is obliged to provided some form of covering, shelter, and food for their pet who in turn is expected to be loyal to the master. An owner may disown a pet at anytime, sending them to one of the shelters is the legal requirement for this, though some simply kick them out of the house, with out identification, making them one of the strays or mistaken as wild. Pets are not allowed to make medical decisions for themselves; instead this falls to their masters. In the cases of sheltered animals this decision falls upon the staff. * A pet may not harm a human save at a master's lawful command such as the case of security. The master will be expected to pay for treatment of any intentional harm an animal does to a human, or to another pet. If a pet kills a human the pet shall be put down. A Black Ray pistol, a weapon that instantly kills any target, is the most used method of execution. The quick nature of the death, and lack of visible harm to the body, makes the Black Ray pistol a humane tool for putting the animal down. * Pets may only enter establishments, or use facilities that have been set aside, or licensed for their service. This includes drinking fountains, restrooms, restaurants, and entertainment. Some stores may have signs forbidding an animal from entering unaccompanied by a human, or entering at all. Animals who break the law are held at the Pound, which is an animal only prison. Androids are held in servitude as appliances or machines of labor. Political Parties While only a small portion of the US population is able to vote in federal elections as states are being re-established political parties still have influence. Major * Democratic Party - The Democratic Party promotes liberal eugenics where in a person can voluntarily be sterilized, have access to gene boosting treatments, access to various means of birth control, and acts upon their own education to determine who is suitable to procreate with. They reject any notion of the state dictating such to the people but feel it must be an option and one people are educated on and encouraged to consider. They do not hate Humanoids or the slightly mutated, but are pragmatic enough to realize that the threat of deformity and genetic illness brought on by the legacy of the Cold War and the Social Wars- the mutagenic and atomic weaponry- is very real. They wish to diminish the suffering of future generations without compromising individual liberty. * Republican Party - The Republican Party rejects government sponsored birth control and homosexuality seeing survival in numbers as preferable to being overwhelmed by hostile nations. They have since before the Social Wars spoke up for the genetically distinct (Humanoids) with their history going back to support of the veterans who fought in the bush wars of the Cold War (some of them super-soldiers others genetically altered by Mutagen exposure or radiation exposure during those conflicts) that precluded the Social Wars. They find the Democratic Party's policy as aggressive to the Humanoid population, and a form of genocide through coercion. Their support largely comes from rural regions where populations are scattered, small, and exposed to radiation and mutagen frequently. Others There are many parties in the various settlements of the USA that have not obtained national attention just as there are those that have but hold little sway in the federal government. * Autonomist Party - This single issue party wants to abandon the restoration of the World Government and, in the case of treaties that do not favor the US, a withdrawal from certain arrangements with the International Restorationist Network. It desires to have the US issue it's own currency (the Dollar) and IDs. It's opposed by the Party of Human Unity among others. * Cyber Party - Promotes advancing the right to vote to Androids and other AI. It also believes in covering cybernetics in healthcare (both as medical replacements and augmentation). A faction of it's members even promote incentives or programs to augment humanity with cybernetics to survive the Gamma world. It's foreign policy is primarily focused on securing CIs and eventually constructing new ones. It's occasionally infiltrated by 'The Created' and due to this often suspected of being that organization's puppet. An accusation of being such or under such influence is one it hardly recovers from which is why it remains a minor party. Other opposition to this party includes the fact that Supreme Court positions are life time appointments. To which the Cyber Party reminds opposition that the constitution does have measures for impeaching members of the Supreme Court and that members can resign. * Liberal Party - The Liberal Party is both economically and socially liberal. They seek to expand the right to vote to all sentient beings (AI and Mutant Animals) while also ensuring that the federal government protects or enforces the ability of all sentient beings to be romantically involved with another regardless of biological factors such as species. They promote a 'off hand' approach to economics and have been criticized as 'Anarcho-Capitalist' by opposition parties. They'd like to eliminate income tax and legal proceedings that they see as hindering the ease of entrepreneurs and established business alike believing that this approach will lead to a rapid recovery of the nation and free up the federal administration to focus outward on national defense and foreign relations. * Party of American Revival - This political party is a highly socialist, eugenicist, militaristic, and patriotic organization advocating a federal eugenics program promoting the expansion of superhuman attributes (Genius Capacity, Heightened Balance, Heightened Intelligence, Heightened Physical Attributes, Heightened Precision, Heightened Sense, Mental Shield, Speed Increase, and Will Force) to the American population. They are enthusiastic revanchist promoting campaigns into former US territory still outside government control. They are also eager to launch a number of public work projects to restore ancient cities through a national effort. They seek the creation of civil youth programs to instill a sense of civic duty and pride into the nation's future generations while a national healthcare system maintains the vigor of life. The party's stance on mutation has lead Mutationists to gravitate to this organization. * Party of Human Unity - This globalist party feels the federal government should focus on the world stage to progress the restoration of the World Government while also looking inward to rid the nation of genetic illness and the rampant mutation brought about by the Cold War of centuries past. It has a full blown Eugenics platform regarding state mandated sterilization seeing the mutations as a crisis- pointing out the dangers of a super powered criminal and the capacity of such beings to overthrow nations while also expressing the dangers of genetic defects. Policy wise they promote 'Human Action'; a variant of 'National Action' in that a party like their own should not gravitate to the right nor to the left but examine both for solutions and take the most effective course of action. Though they reject expanding citizenship to those who are not Human. A number of high ranking members have been confirmed members of the Knights of Genetic Purity which in the Restored US operates more as a secret society. List of Known Communities *Atyfor *Library *Midtown *Pitz Burke (claim, like all of former USA though it only holds a portion of the city known as South Park Village with patrols near the University and the old Civil Center though neither site is secure.) *Saint Paul (Capital) *WestonCategory:Gamma World Category:Gamma World States